Kurama's New Classmate
by Jaylyn Gilfer Bustinex
Summary: Kurama gets a new class partner that turns into a friend, then a girlfriend. When the Finals of the Dark Tournament are over, and the rubble clears, Kurama has changed beyond everything she ever knew. DISCONTINUED FOR NOW.
1. Meeting Shuichi Minamino

Ok, so many people liked my Hiei story that I decided to put up a Kurama story in the same style. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Yu Yu Hakusho universe.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Lorin walked slowly form the testing center to her first classroom. She held her books to her chest and her test scores in one hand. She stopped in front of Room 120. At least that's what she thought it was. It was still an effort to read the Japanese. She looked in the window to the classroom. The teacher was already teaching. Lorin took a deep breath and knocked on the door.  
  
"Yes?" A voice asked, impatiently. Lorin opened the door and walked to the teacher.  
  
"Excuse me, Sir. I'm the new exchange student. I was told that this was my first class." She looked at the class who was starring at her. She tucked some stray hair behind her ear.  
  
"Do you have your test scores?" the teacher asked, a little kinder. Lorin handed him the stack of papers that the lady at the testing center had given her. The teacher studied them. Lorin shifted from one foot to the other. The students still stared at her. Finally the teacher looked up.  
  
"These scores are impressive, especially for an American. Shuichi," he said. Lorin heard a chair scrap against the floor and turned to see a young man standing up in the second row. He was tall and beautiful. He had long red hair and bright green eyes. He smiled at her.  
  
"Shuichi, this is Lorin Nickols. She will be your class partner. Lorin, this is Shuichi Minamino. He's our top student. You will work with him." Lorin nodded and walked toward Shuichi. He motioned to the empty seat next to him. She slid into it and then he sat down. She heard whispers behind her, but tried to ignore them. She pulled out her notebook and her pencil. She was able to follow most of what the teacher was saying, but it was hard to translate all the Japanese speaking into English notes. There was no way she would be able to write fast enough in Japanese. She sighed when class was over.  
  
"Having problems?" a calm voice asked her. She turn to her new partner, what was his name......... Shuichi. He gave her a smile. She smiled back.  
  
"Yeah, a little. My written Japanese isn't as Mastered as my oral. So I have to translate it all in my head to write it in English. That makes it more difficult to keep up." Shuichi stood up, his books tucked under one arm. Lorin scrambled to collect her books. As they walked out of the classroom, Shuichi said, "I can help you with that as well as the notes for this class." Lorin nodded.  
  
"Thanks. I'll take any help I can get." Lorin stopped in front of her next classroom. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow." she said and turned into the classroom. She waited at the front of the class for the teacher. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Shuichi. She frowned. "What, do you have this class, too?" He chuckled.  
  
"Yes. In fact we share all the same classes." Lorin looked confused. "How do you know that?" He smiled again.  
  
"When you were tested, you were placed with a partner, me. Then your class schedule was selected to match mine. We're partners in every class. Our seats are over here." He led her to a pair of seats in front of two computers.  
  
"So, we work together in every class?" she asked. He nodded.  
  
"Well, that's different than back home. But the other teacher said that you were the top student. I can't be that smart. Wouldn't I hold you back?" Shuichi shook his head.  
  
"No. I went through my first two years here without a partner, because there was no one at my level. For the School to pair us, means you are 'that smart' and I will enjoy having someone as smart as I." He turned on the computers. Lorin blushed. The teacher walked in. Lorin was introduced to the class and the teacher started him lecture.  
  
* * * *  
  
Morning classes flew by and soon it was time for lunch. Lorin walked by herself, since Shuichi had been asked to stay behind for a minute. She entered the noisy lunchroom and looked around. She got her lunch and found an empty table to sit at. She pulled out a blue notebook and a pencil. This was the notebook she used to practice her written Japanese.  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here?" a voice asked. Lorin looked up to see a group of girls.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked in careful Japanese. The girl in the center of the group, the obvious leader, smirked.  
  
"You think you're so cool, cause you're from America. Well, let me tell you something, even though you're partners, Shuichi is mine." Lorin blinked. Another girl interrupted.  
  
"Leave her alone, Jyanne. She didn't do anything to you." The leader whirled to find Lorin's protector. It was a girl with brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Well, Keylo, you're defending her.?" The other girl... Keylo? nodded.  
  
"Yup. She wasn't hurting anything and if Shuichi is yours then there should be nothing that she can do about it, is there?" Jyanne huffed and moved off. Keylo and two other girls sat down across from her, placing their trays on the table.  
  
"Hi, I'm Keylo. This is Geena and Mika. Mind if we sit here?" Lorin shook her head.  
  
"I don't mind," she said quietly. "Thank you for your help." Keylo shrugged.  
  
"Don't mention it. Jyanne and her group can be a pain. So, you're Shuichi 's partner. That's amazing. He's the smartest there is. And you're from America. You'll have to tell me what it's like. "Keylo pointed to Lorin's notebook. "What'cha studying?" One of the other girls, Geena, elbowed Keylo in the stomach.  
  
"Ignore her, Lorin. Keylo talks too much and doesn't know when to be quiet." All four girls looked up as the chair next to Lorin slid back. It was Shuichi. He smiled at Lorin and set his books and lunch tray on the table.  
  
"I'm sorry I was delayed, but it looks as if you made some more friends." Lorin looked at the girls across from her.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I did." she said. "Well, um, to answer at least a couple of your questions, Keylo, Yeah, I'm form America and I'll be happy to tell you about it some other time and I was practicing my written Japanese." Lorin showed them a page of English sentences and some Japanese translations underneath. Geena winced.  
  
"You mean they sent you here when you don't know our language? That's stupid." Geena spoke in careful English. Lorin shook her head.  
  
"It's not quite like that. The opportunity came up for some one from our school to come here. I'm the only one who knows any Japanese, so I was the logical choice. I can speak Japanese fluently, but my written isn't as good. So, I can, obviously, communicate with people here, and I'm working on my written. Anyone else sent here would have no way to communicate. Besides, my parents lived here for 20 years, so they can speak and write Japanese fluently, and Shuichi, here, has already offered to help me." Shuichi nodded and gave her a smile. Keylo opened her mouth to say something else, but the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. She shrugged and they all left for their classes.  
  
* * * *  
  
Lorin led Shuichi down into the basement, where her mother and two sisters were unpacking boxes. The younger sister, Stephanie, was the first to see Lorin and ran to hug her around the waist.  
  
"Lori," she exclaimed. Lorin knelt down to catch her sister in a hug.  
  
"Hey, Little One, how was your day?" Lorin asked gently. Steph giggled.  
  
"Well, I went shopping with mommy and we unpacked my room and put your stuff in your room for you to unpack and Dana got her books and she and Mommy fought." Stephanie recited quickly. Lorin heard Shuichi chuckle. Steph's eyes shot over to Shuichi and her face lit up.  
  
"Who are you? Are you nice? Where do you live? Do you go to school?" Her face turned mischievous. "Do you like Lori?" Lorin blushed as Shuichi laughed.  
  
"Steph!!" Lorin admonished. "You can't ask that." Steph turned innocent eyes on her Beloved big sister.  
  
"Why?" she asked. Lorin shook her head.  
  
"You just can't." Lorin looked to her mother for help as Shuichi knelt down to be eye to eye with Stephanie.  
  
"I'm Shuichi." He said. Steph frowned.  
  
"Sushi?" she asked. Shuichi laughed.  
  
"Close enough." he answered. "I'm nice and I live a couple of blocks down the street. I go to school with Lorin. We're partners. And, yes, I like Lorin, I think we'll be good friends." Shuichi stood back up.  
  
"Shuichi, this is my mother and my older sister Dana." Lorin's mother put out her hand and as Shuichi shook it, a small frown came to her mother's face. In a moment it was gone and Lorin wondered if she had imagined it.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Shuichi. And you're welcome anytime. I know exactly what it means to be school partners." Shuichi bowed.  
  
"Thank you. I believe Lorin mentioned that you and your husband had lived here before." Lorin's mother nodded.  
  
"That's right. We were exchange students. We came over when we were 15 and were school partners."  
  
"Well," Lorin said. "We're going to work at the kitchen table, since I have to finish unpacking my room." Lorin's mother turned back to the box.  
  
"That's fine, dear. I'll be down here for another hour at least." As they turned away, Lorin heard Stephanie's voice float after them.  
  
"Good-bye, Sushi." she called.  
  
* * * *  
  
Several months went by as Lorin settled into her new life. It was very different from America, but she decided that she liked the changes. She had found a new set of girlfriends to giggle with and just be girls. She became close friends with Shuichi. They were together everyday at school and usually several hours after school. She knew Shuichi's mother, Shiori Minamino, and was over at his house as often as he was at hers. Stephanie had learned to say Shuichi, but refused to call him that. To her, he was Sushi and that was that.  
  
Lorin and Shuichi were often found at the other's dinner table and started hanging out on weekends. They went bike riding, walked in the park, went to see movies and even went to see art and museums. School was better here, too. In America, Lorin had been bored. She had never had to work at her classes. That was one reason she had learned Japanese, it was something to do. But here, she was matched with Shuichi who was her intellectually equal.  
  
The classes were challenging and that was fun. Now, not everything was perfect. Jyanne continued to harass Lorin when her friends weren't around and a boy Geena had identified as Yuu Kaito, glared at Lorin and she could almost feel his hostility. He never talked to her, but she knew he hated her nonetheless. But even these issues became a part of Lorin's everyday life and she decided that she liked it.  
* * * * 


	2. Kurama Revealed

This is an updated Chapter. The only difference in it from the original chapter is that I changed the dagger to a knife. A good friend, who knows more about this than I do, said that a dagger is 8-12 inches long. Lorin has something shorter, so I changed it.  
  
THERE IS NO OTHER DIFFERENCE TO THE CHAPTER.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Yu Yu Hakusho universe.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Lorin walked with Shuichi along the stream that flowed through the park. It was a beautiful spring day. And it was Friday, which meant they had a whole weekend ahead.  
  
"So, what was your sister giggling about, today? She kept hopping from one foot to the other and looked as if she was ready to explode." Shuichi asked, laughing softly at the picture of Stephanie this afternoon, when they had stopped by to drop off Lorin's books. Lorin grinned.  
  
"That's Stephanie trying to keep a secret. This one's probably for my birthday. It's in a few weeks and since I don't know about whatever she's hiding, that's my guess. So, she'll act like that for then next few weeks, whenever I'm around. And she really isn't trying to make me ask her what it is, she's just so excited that she can't sit still." They turned down a path away from the stream, that was lined with blooming trees.  
  
"I understand," Shuichi said with a smile in his voice. "And I'll bet this one is harder than others, since she obviously Adores you." Lorin nodded. They walked in silence for a few minutes, enjoying each others company. A shiver when up Lorin's spine. She looked up to see a strange figure standing at the bend in the path.  
  
"I'm here for your head, Kurama! And I'm going to take your woman, too!" it snarled in a gravelly voice. Lorin frowned. Who was Kurama? Suddenly the ground in front of Lorin exploded and she was thrown against a tree. When she came to a moment later, Shuichi and the figure were circling each other, and talking in low voices.  
  
Lorin blinked, trying to understand the picture in front of her. The figure was a monster, that's the only label Lorin could come up with. It was grey, and had one eye in the middle of it's head. It's teeth were pointed and it had claws for fingers. Some kind of energy ball appeared in the monster's hand. He threw it at Shuichi, who moved too fast for Lorin to see and dodged the ball. Shuichi reached behind his head, and a rose was in his hand. He held it out.  
  
"Rose Whip." he called, and his voice echoed strangely. Lorin watched in shock as the rose glowed red and transformed itself into a long green vine, covered in sharp thorns. Shuichi leapt high in the air and as he was about to swing his whip, he vanished. Lorin and the monster looked around in confusion. Then the monster convulsed and collapsed in a bloody mess. Then Shuichi was back in front of the monster. It reached a hand out to Shuichi.  
  
"Mercy," it begged. Shuichi gave a cold, short chuckle.  
  
"No mercy," he replied, his voice ice cold. The creature convulsed again and died. That was too much for Lorin. Somehow she knew that Shuichi had done that. She leaned over and threw up. She felt a gentle hand on her back.  
  
"It's alright. It's over now. You're safe." It was Shuichi. Lorin shuddered. She didn't understand what had just happened, but she knew that Shuichi wasn't what he said he was. And that hard, almost cruel side of him. That scared her deeply. Lorin took a deep breath. She slowly got to her feet, not daring to look at Shuichi. She started walking.  
  
"Lorin , wait. We need to talk." His voice came from behind her and she heard his footsteps following her. She picked up her pace and soon was running, running for her life. She fled the park and ran most of the way home before she stopped. She had to stop to catch her breath. She looked behind her, but saw no sign of him. She sighed. What was she to do?  
  
A store across the street was advertising a sale on blades. There was an idea. Lorin slowly walked across the street and into the store. She spend several long minutes choosing her knife. One of them at the end, Lorin felt almost drawn to. It was black, both handle and blade. Lorin stared at it for a few minutes, thinking. Finally, she gave in and bought it.  
  
When she came out of the store, she glanced up to see a figure on the rooftops. She squinted to see who it was. Lorin's heart skipped a beat as she recognized Shuichi. He was watching her. He made no move to come closer, he just watched her, a sad look on his face. Lorin looked down and pulled the short blade from the sheath. She knew that he saw it and understood what she wanted to say. 'I have this to protect myself from you.'  
  
Lorin put the knife away and hung it on her belt. Then she turned and continued walking home. He followed her, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, but never came near her. Lorin made it safely home. Shuichi knelt on the roof below Lorin's bedroom window and heard her come in and start sobbing into her pillow. Shuichi closed his eyes and a single tear fell.  
  
* * * *  
  
That Monday at school was the worst day of Lorin's life. She took her knife to school with her, even though it was against the rules. She sat next to Shuichi in class, but they didn't say a word to each other. Whenever she caught him looking over at her, she saw the same sadness and concern in his eyes that she saw before. At lunch he sat somewhere else and her friends asked if they had had a fight. Well, there was a fight Lorin told them.  
  
Two weeks passed this way. Lorin was still frightened, but was also miserable. She missed Shuichi a lot. But she couldn't think of any reason he might give that would make the death of that monster acceptable.  
  
* * * *  
  
Lorin stared at her computer screen blankly. She had started a paper, but hadn't been able to write anything for over an hour. She had no ideas left. This was a moment when she really missed Shuichi. He would've had some ideas for her. Or they would have just talked until some idea had come to her. Lorin put her head in her hands and started crying. A little later she heard the doorbell ring, and her little sister's joyful shout.  
  
"Sushi!!!" she exclaimed. Lorin jerked her head up. Shuichi was here?!?!? Lorin grabbed her knife from the desk next to her and ran to the top of the stairs. She wouldn't let him hurt her family. Lorin paused at the top of the stairs as she heard her mother talking to Shuichi.  
  
"I don't know if Lorin wants to see you. She hasn't wanted to see any friends lately." There Lorin thought. That would make him leave. Shuichi's calm voice answered her mother.  
  
"I know." he said. "She and I had a fight. She won't talk to me and I just came over to try to work things out." Lorin heard her mother sigh.  
  
"Lorin!" she called. "Lorin, come here please." Fear started to grow in Lorin's stomach. She slowly made her way downstairs. She stuck the blade in her pocket, so her mother wouldn't see it. She stood in front of her mother, watching Shuichi carefully. Her mother crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Lorin, Shuichi, here, tells me that you two had a fight and you've been ignoring him. Is that true?" she asked. Lorin took a deep breath.  
  
"Well, I guess you could say that. There was a fight."  
  
"Lorin, how many times must I tell you that you cannot simply ignore a problem. You two need to work this out. Go upstairs to your room and talk this out, Understand?" Lorin nodded and headed to her room, Shuichi's footsteps following her.  
  
As the door closed, Shuichi said, "I'm sorry. I didn't think she would scold you." Lorin moved to the far side of her room. She reached into her pocket for her knife. She turned to Shuichi, blade out.  
  
"I don't know what you are, but I won't let you hurt me or my family." She said hotly. Shuichi sat down in her computer chair and sighed. He held his hands on his thighs, palms up.  
  
"I'm not here to hurt you or your family and I never was."  
  
"Do you think I'm blind?" she asked, swinging the blade around wildly. Shuichi winced. "I know what I saw in the park, don't deny it." she shot at him. He shook his head.  
  
"I wasn't going to. I've been wanting to explain it, but you won't talk to me. Look, there's nothing in my hands, I'm not going to move from this spot. Why don't you put the knife down. Or at least put it back in it's sheath. Please." he begged. Lorin stared at him for a minute. Then she slid the sheath on the blade, but still gripped it. Shuichi could see that she was tense, she would whip the blade out if he moved the wrong way.  
  
"Alright," she said. "Give me your explanation. Though I cannot think of anything that can excuse you from killing....killing whatever it was." Shuichi nodded and launched into his explanation of Spirit World, The Makai Lands, demons, Spirit Energy, Spirit Detectives, and his own story.  
  
"So, no one knows about Kurama, not even my mother. It would break her heart, I think. That's why I didn't tell you, I haven't told anyone. That demon attacked me first, but I probably would have left him alive, if he hadn't threatened you. I don't show mercy to those who try to get at me by hurting those I care about." He looked her straight in the eyes.  
  
When she didn't say anything or even move, he slowly got up and started across the room. She was staring at nothing and didn't react as he sat down on the bed next to her. He slowly, took the knife from her hand and set it on the nightstand. He put his arms around her.  
  
"It's ok." he whispered. That broke Lorin's stony silence. She grabbed him and started sobbing into his shoulder. The terror of the fight, the horror of the blood and killing, and her fear of him all came rushing out of her in great sobs. He just held her, rocking gently and rubbing her back with one hand. Finally she was quiet.  
  
"Shuichi?" she asked.  
  
"Hmmm?" he responded.  
  
"Help me with my Science paper?" she asked. He laughed.  
  
"Sure, but there is one more thing we need to talk about." Lorin groaned and looked up at him. She wiped her eyes and blushed as she realized she must look like a mess. Shuichi captured her hands as they moved to try to wipe her tears from his shirt. She looked at him.  
  
"We need to talk about your safety." he said. Lorin frowned.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"Well, as long as you and I spend a lot of time together, you're in danger. Other demons won't hesitate to use or hurt you to get to me. Now we have two options. One, you and I can stop hanging out after school. Or, "he continued when Lorin vehemently shook her head. "Two, I can teach you how to use your own Spirit Energy." Lorin blinked.  
  
"I have Spirit Energy?" she asked. he nodded.  
  
"Yes, you have a immense amount of Spirit Potential. If you trained right, you could be very powerful. You don't have to give me an answer right now, but soon. Sleep on it."  
  
"Shuichi, or should I call you Kurama?" she asked confused. He laughed.  
"Either, both. Just call me Shuichi in school and at home. If you want to call me Kurama when we're alone, I don't mind." she nodded and continued.  
  
"What about your mother? Isn't she in danger, too?" she asked, worried.  
"No, she's fine. Any demon coming after me wouldn't think that I would care about my mother. But it would be pretty easy to see that I spend great deal of time with you." Lorin smiled at that comment.  
  
"Well, then there really is no choice. If I want to still be friends with you, and I do, then I need to be able to protect myself... and my family if needed. I'll train with you." Kurama smiled. He leaned over and gently kissed her. She started, then relaxed. When they broke apart, he smiled.  
  
"Now about that science paper..." he said.  
  
* * * *  
  
Lorin ran a brush through her hair and looked herself over in the mirror. She looked pretty good. Tonight was her official First Date with Kurama. Ever since that night when he had explained everything, they had gotten ever closer. Kurama had started training her to use her Spirit Energy. It was hard work, but it was a lot of fun. Anytime she was with Kurama was fun. He had kissed her a few more times since then, but he always made them special. She never knew when one was coming. So they had decided to actually date. Boy, Jyanne had been spouting fireworks out her ears when she heard. Lorin and her friends had laughed for a week at least with that picture.  
  
Tonight, Lorin had chosen to do something she hadn't done since moving here. She wore a dress. Unlike most schools here, all students at her school wore pants, not just the boys. Kurama had never seen her in a dress. It was dark blue and wasn't too fancy. They hadn't decided where to go yet, so this was a dress she could wear to a restaurant or dancing or bowling or whatever. She wore her hair down, the sides swept back in combs. She usually wore it in a ponytail to keep it out of her face. She wore a gold bracelet with blue gems. Around her neck she wore a clear crystal pendent with a red rose etched into it. Kurama had given it to her as a mark of protection against lesser demons.  
  
Lorin heard the doorbell ring and Steph's usual excited "Sushi!!" Lorin could picture Steph throwing herself at Kurama's legs. She could see him kneel down to catch Steph in a hug. Shuichi was now as Adored as her Beloved Big Sister. Shuichi would ask Steph about her day and Steph would be only too happy to oblige him. There was a knock on her door. It was Dana.  
  
"Hey," she said as she came in, "You look great. He's gonna be shocked." Dana smiled at her little sister. Lorin sighed nervously.  
  
"I hope so." she said. Dana laughed.  
  
"No doubt, Little Sister. You will knock him off his feet and make every other guy you see tonight jealous." She gave her sister a hug.  
  
"Thanks, Dana." The two sisters walked down the stairs. Lorin gave a small laugh as she saw the exact picture she imagined. Shuichi was patiently listening to her sister tell him all about her day at kindergarten and finger painting. Shuichi looked up as Lorin laughed. Lorin missed his reaction as Steph launched herself at Lorin. After hugging her, Lorin looked up at Shuichi. He was smiling and his eyes expressed admiration and wonder. He flicked his wrist and presented her with a perfectly formed, fully open red rose. Lorin accepted in gratefully. Her parents shooed them out of the house.  
  
"So, where would you like to go?" Kurama asked her, as he threaded the rose behind her ear.  
  
"How about a movie?" Lorin asked back. "There's new one from the States, Down With Love. My friends from America say its really good." Kurama smiled and held out his arm. Lorin slipped her arm in Kurama's and the headed toward the theater.  
  
They were a few blocks away when a voice called out, "Kurama!" They both froze. They turned to see who had called. It was a teenage boy. He had a girl with him. They walked closer.  
  
"Hello, Yusuke." Kurama said. "Lorin, this is Yusuke Urameshi." Lorin raised her eyebrows to Kurama and he nodded.  
  
"Hello, Yusuke." Lorin said. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Hey," Yusuke said, staring at her. The girl next to him smacked him on the arm when he said nothing else.  
  
"Ow!! What?" Yusuke yelped.  
  
"Aren't you going to introduce me?" she asked. Yusuke rubbed his arm, where the girl had hit him.  
  
"Ok. Ok. Keyko, this is Kurama and, uh, Lorin. This is Keyko." Kurama nodded to Keyko.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Keyko." Lorin said.  
  
"Same here," she responded. "So, where are you guys headed?"  
  
"Movies," Lorin answered, "You?"  
  
"Us too, want to walk together?" Keyko offered. Lorin nodded.  
  
"Sure." The girls walked off, talking and expecting the guys to follow. Lorin did glance back at Kurama to make sure he was alright with this. He smiled and nodded, then continued speaking to Yusuke. They parted ways at the theater, after Yusuke proclaimed that he would never ever go see Down with Love. Keyko and Lorin exchanged amused glances as Lorin and Kurama went to find their seats.  
  
* * * *  
  
After the movie, which they both agreed was good, they went for a walk in the park. It was a full moon and the park was quiet. They walked in silence, which still amazed Lorin. She had always worried that she wouldn't know what to say to a guy, but she and Kurama spent many hours just enjoying being in each other's company. Lorin swallowed a little nervous, then reached down and intertwined her fingers with Kurama's.  
  
He looked at her in surprise, then one of his beautiful smiles lit his face. They walked like that for a while, then Kurama pulled her to a stop beside the stream. He turned to face her. He caught her chin with his fingers and gently kissed her. She kissed him back. He reached his other hand around her waist and pulled her closer. He deepened the kiss. She melted against him. They broke apart. He chuckled.  
  
"You are so beautiful! " he whispered, breathless. Lorin smiled, put her arms around his neck, and kissed him. It was as long as the first. They broke apart again, laughing in sheer joy. They just stood there for long minutes, holding each other, enjoying the sensation of the touch of the other. Finally, they headed for home. When they reached her door, Kurama pulled her close to him again and kissed her. She put her arms around his neck. They kissed several more times, then, Steph's voice floated down from her bedroom window.  
  
"Lorin? Sushi? What'cha doing down there?" They both laughed, the mood broken.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" Lorin called out to her sister. Kurama still had his arms around her waist and she leaned into him, content, as she waited for her sister to answer. Kurama kissed her temple.  
  
"Are you guys kissing?" Steph returned. Lorin felt, rather than heard Kurama's chuckle.  
  
"Good night, Steph." she called.  
  
"Night," Steph responded obediently. Kurama brushed her lips with his.  
"Good night," he whispered. He stepped back. Lorin sighed and took a step toward the front door.  
  
"Good night, Shuichi Kurama," she answered. She could tell he was immensely pleased with her answer. She opened the door as Kurama walked down the front walk. She sighed as she closed the door. Her parents and Dana looked up as she came in and gave her knowing smiles. Lorin took down the rose as she headed for her room and bed.  
  
* * * * 


	3. Surprises and A Cookie

Here is chapter three. I'm writing these fights by memory. If there are errors, please review, but do it nicely. Thanks. All reviews are welcome.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Yu Yu Hakusho universe.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Lorin sat on her bed and twirled the rose form last night between her fingers. She had had an idea and now debated whether or not to try it. She had Spirit Energy right? And Kurama had explained that the rose was transformed into his Rose Whip and other weapons, by feeding it his Spirit Energy. Why couldn't she do the same thing?  
  
She already knew how to channel her Spirit Energy. Her knife, which she had been drawn to, had been made to channel Spirit Energy. That's why Lorin had been drawn to it. Kurama had taught her to channel her Energy through that, so why not the rose? Lorin decided to try it. She stood up and held the rose in front of her. She called up her Spirit Energy and fed it into the rose.  
  
"Rose Whip." she commanded. The rose started to glow blue, the color of her Spirit Energy. She fed it more power. The room spun around her and she saw blue at the edges of her vision. Then the room went dark and Lorin felt like she was falling.  
  
Kurama knocked on the door to Lorin's room. They were going to train today. There was no answer. He knocked again and this time heard a quiet groan from inside. He pushed open the door to see Lorin slumped on the floor next to her bed. Surrounding her was a long, green vine full of thorns. He stared in shock for a full minute. That was his Rose Whip. Somehow she had summoned his Rose Whip.  
  
Then his focus returned to Lorin. He gently pulled the Whip out of her hands, picked her up and moved her to her bed. He coiled the Whip and placed it on the nightstand.  
  
"Lorin," he said softly, as he gently stroked her face. She stirred at his touch, but didn't wake up.  
  
"Lorin," he called again, a little louder. She moaned and opened her eyes. She smiled.  
  
"Kurama," she said. "Hi." He smiled back, relieved that she had woken. It would have been difficult to explain to her mother what had happened.  
  
"Hi," he responded, gently. "What did you do?" She tried to sit up, and winced.  
  
"My head hurts," she explained. Lorin looked around for her rose. She saw the Rose Whip coiled on the nightstand and smiled.  
  
"It worked." she said.  
  
"What worked?" he asked, "What did you do?" She told him the whole thing. He shook his head.  
  
"D-did I do something wrong?" she asked, worried.  
  
"No, but you did something I would have said was impossible for you. Remember I told you that each person has a natural tendency with their Spirit Energy?" Lorin nodded.  
  
"We figured out that your natural gift was Healing and created techniques that flowed from that base, like you Last Resort attack. The Rose Whip is not anywhere close to your base tendencies, yet you did it. Granted it drained you, but that was probably just a lack of the proper summoning."  
  
"If I'm right," he continued. "then your Power potential just grew exponentially. If you can learn and use any attack, if taught, then you could be more powerful than....than anybody. I was going to introduce you to a friend of mine who is going to help teach you. With this new development, I'm even more glad that I asked him to come today." he stopped, realizing that Lorin still looked in pain and she was trying to follow him at the same time. He smiled and kissed her.  
  
"I'll explain it again when your head clears." he said and kissed her again. Then they sat there for a few minutes in silence. Finally, Lorin announced that she felt better. They left the room, her Rose Whip tucked under her jacket. As they walked to the park, Kurama explained again and told her about his demon friend that she was going to meet, named Hiei.  
  
* * * *  
  
Lorin ran to open the door as the doorbell went off. It was Botan.  
  
"Hey, Lorin, ready?" she asked. Lorin nodded and grabbed her duffle bag. Her parents thought she was going on a trip for Spring Break. She was really going to the Dark Tournament to support her teammates. Well, she was still in training, but she still felt a part of Team Urameshi. She felt kind of bad for lying to her parents, but they wouldn't have understood. Lorin stepped outside and locked the door.  
  
"Don't you have to say good-bye?" Botan asked. Lorin shook her head.  
  
"Nope. There's no one home. They left on a trip to the Mountains for Spring Break." They turned and headed down her front walk. At the end, two girls were standing, waiting. Lorin blinked.  
  
"Hey, Keyko, right?" The girl nodded. "What are you doing here?" Keyko flashed a Look at Botan, who sighed.  
  
"They're coming to the Tournament with us." she said. "And this is Shizuru, Kuwabara's older sister. They demanded to come."  
  
"You guys know its going to be very dangerous, right? You can't go wandering off by yourselves." Keyko glared at her.  
  
"We know that. And what about you? It's just as dangerous." she shot at Lorin.  
  
"Well, actually, no, I'm different. You understand that Yusuke and Kuwabara have powers, right? Well, I have powers too, enough to protect myself... and you, now." Both girls nodded and a miserable Botan took them all to the Tournament, muttering, "Koenma's going to kill me."  
  
* * * *  
  
Lorin sat next to Botan and the other girls as they watched the first round. Kuwabara had already fought and lost. Kurama stepped into the ring. Lorin felt her heart quicken in worry. She knew there was a very real possibility he could die in this Tournament. That's why she was here. To watch, to be there for him. He didn't know that she had come. She wanted to surprise him. She frowned as Kurama and his opponent, Roto, just stood there. The match had started, but neither one had moved. Suddenly, to Lorin's horror, Kurama lowered his hands. They moved behind his back. What was he doing?!? Roto struck Kurama across the face and he stumbled back.  
  
"Oh, my," Botan said. "What is he doing?" Lorin glared at her.  
  
"I don't know. He's gonna get killed." Lorin watched as Kurama was hit again and again. He was bleeding freely and Lorin could feel his pain. The fight went on and on. He fell to the ground and lay still for a moment. That moment was an eternity. He got to his feet, slowly, too slowly for Lorin. She jumped to her feet. The stands were silent, watching.  
  
"KURAMA, IF YOU DIE, I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!" Lorin's voice rang out in the silence. All members of both Teams whirled to find the origin of the voice. The demons around them, turned and glared at her. She glared back. Kurama looked up toward her. He raised a hand in salute. Still glaring, she raised her hand in response.  
  
"YOU HEAR ME KURAMA? I MEAN IT! IF YOU DIE, I WILL HUNT YOU TO THE ENDS OF SPIRIT WORLD AND KILL YOU. SLOWLY!!!!!" She felt a hand on her arm. She turned to see Botan.  
  
"I thought we were keeping a low profile," she whispered. Lorin shrugged.  
  
"Some things needed saying." she retorted. Botan laughed nervously.  
  
"Maybe we should go elsewhere to watch the rest of the fight." At that moment Kurama said something and Roto laughed. Then Roto turned into a huge bush of flowers. Lorin sat down hard, surprised and shocked at that ending. She hadn't even seen Kurama's attack. What had he done? Since there were flowers, she knew he had done something. She put her face in her hands. She felt a touch on her shoulder and looked up to see Botan.  
  
"Don't you worry. He'll be fine." she said and gave her a forced smile. Lorin watched in tense concern as Kurama made his way off the fighting ring. She let out the tiniest sigh and relaxed a fraction as he made it safely off. She watched anxiously as the other two matches were fought. She relaxed a little more when Kurama wasn't forced to fight again. She stood as the team made their way out of the arena and joined the girls as they made their way to the guys rooms.  
  
Lorin stopped just inside the doorway. Suddenly she was very nervous about seeing Kurama. Keyko stopped near Lorin, it looked like she was nervous too. Botan and Shizuru had no such qualms. They strode into the center of the room and Shizuru started yelling at her brother. Lorin felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Kurama smiling at her.  
  
"I didn't die," he said. She touched his chest with her hand and leaned into him. She could feel that his wounds weren't that bad. He would Heal fine. She relaxed into his embrace. She felt tears coming to her eyes, but tried to hold them back. She realized at that moment, just how much she had been afraid that he would die and how much she didn't want to lose him. Kurama held her a little tighter and wiped the tears from her face.  
  
"Why didn't you fight back?" she whispered, choked. She felt him tense a little. He was quiet for a moment.  
  
"Roto threatened to kill my mother if I did." he said, whispering. Lorin looked up at him in shock.  
  
"Your mother? Shiori?" Kurama nodded and Lorin saw a tear fall down his face. Lorin wiped it away and hugged him tighter.  
  
"I don't want you to die." she said. He stroked her hair.  
  
"I don't intend to. If Roto hadn't pulled that trick, he would have been dead in a few seconds."  
  
"HEY!! That's mine, Urameshi!!! Give it back!" Kuwabara's voice rang out. Lorin and Kurama turned to see what was going on. Kurama kept one of her hands in his. Kuwabara and Yusuke were fighting over a cookie. Hiei was glaring at them both. Lorin moved to stand next to Hiei. She placed a hand on his shoulder. He glared up at her. She smiled back and dropped her hand after a second.  
  
"Hello, Hiei. You fought well." Hiei grunted.  
  
"Lorin. It was a stupid fight. There was no challenge." He snickered.  
  
"Well, then maybe I'll spar with you later. I can give you at least more of a challenge than Zeru did."  
  
"Possibly." he replied. He blurred for a second, then was back. He had the cookie in his hand and was breaking it in two. He handed her one half without a word. She took it as Kuwabara and Yusuke realized that the cookie was gone. They turned as Lorin and Hiei put the last pieces in their mouths. Lorin wished she had a camera for the looks on their faces. Kurama chuckled. He had moved next to Lorin. She looked at him.  
  
"Do any of you need my Healing?" she asked. Kurama nodded.  
  
"Yusuke and Kuwabara are in bad shape." he started. Both boys protested that they were fine. "My wounds will Heal on their own by the next fight, but I will let you Heal them if it will make you feel better. And Hiei is alright except for his right arm. But I don't know if he'll let you touch it." Hiei glared at both of them. Lorin gave him a small smile.  
  
"Well then, I should start with Yusuke and Kuwabara. I want to look at your wounds at least and I will tackle Hiei last." That statement caused the two boys to crack up.  
  
"Tackle Hiei!!!!!" Kuwabara said, laughing. "I'd like to see that!!!" Lorin did her impression of Hiei's Death Glare. She pushed him and Yusuke down on to the couch and placed a hand on each one's shoulder. She send her Healing Power through them. They were asleep in no time.  
  
Kurama led her into his room. She turned to close the door and turned back to see a shirtless Kurama. She blushed and he smiled gently. His chest was covered in bruises and a couple of long gashes. The bruises were easy enough to Heal, the cuts were a little harder. She traced her Healing Energy over each one with her fingers. She knew her face was red and she was very aware of the fact that he had no shirt and that they were alone in his room. He slid a new shirt on when she was done, this one with no holes in it. She smiled at him and fled out of the room. She risked a glance back and saw understanding in his eyes and a little amusement.  
  
She found Hiei's room, knocked, then entered. Hiei looked up startled. His arm was black and burned horribly. Lorin walked over to him, but didn't touch him.  
  
"Can I try to help with that, Hiei?" she asked softly. Hiei glared at her.  
  
"What makes you think I need it?" he shot at her.  
  
"I know how much power you used in that attack. I also know something about burns. I know how much that has to hurt. A human would be on the floor, writhing in pain. Even though you're a lot stronger than most humans, it would still hurt a lot." She still didn't move, just waited. If she pushed it, Hiei would refuse to let her help. He glared at her for several minutes. Finally, he stuck his arm out at her.  
  
"Fine," he spat. Lorin moved her hands so they weren't quite touching his arm and started to try to heal him.  
  
* * * *  
  
Lorin decided that she didn't like the seat she was sitting in. It was too uncomfortable, so she was sitting on the edge of her seat the whole time. Or maybe it was because she was watching her team closely, especially Kurama. But where was he? Neither he nor Hiei were on the field and the fight was just about to start. Someone near her cleared their throat. Lorin looked up to see a man in a black suit standing next to her. He had a scar across his right eye.  
  
"May I sit here?" he asked, pointing to the seat next to her. His voice was polite and cultured. She nodded.  
  
"That's fine. No one's sitting there." She turned back to the fight. It had started and still Kurama and Hiei weren't there.  
  
"Cheating." she muttered. "Somehow the other team is cheating."  
  
"Cheating? How so?" It was the man sitting next to her. She turned to him, surprised.  
  
"Well, I don't think I can point to a specific rule they are breaking, but I call it cheating. Kurama and Hiei aren't there. They would never leave those three to fight by themselves, unless they were forced to."  
  
"And you believe that the other Team is responsible?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I think it is highly likely. It's too much of a coincidence that they only have three Tam members here too. If it wasn't their Team keeping Hiei and Kurama from the fight, their other two Team mates would be here."  
  
"That certainly makes some sense." he replied. They were silent for a few moments, watching the fight. Lorin sighed.  
  
"I should be down there." she muttered again.  
  
"You can fight?" the man asked. Lorin mentally rolled her eyes. She would HAVE to remember not to mutter aloud anymore. This man's hearing was too good.  
  
"Yes, I can." she said. "If the Tournament was held a month later, I would be down there."  
  
"So, you are not fully trained, then?" he asked, curious.  
  
"No, I am trained, but my teachers wouldn't let me fight. They wanted me to be completely comfortable with my skills. But I could be a match for any of the demons they've fought already." She paused. "I'm Lorin Nickols, by the way." He smiled at her.  
  
"My name is Sakyo. It's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled at her. She nodded. Her attention was drawn back to the fight as Kurama and Hiei flew in, literally. The fight was long and drawn out. Even after they defeated the Team, they had to defeat the evil Doctor. Lorin winced as a slight pause occurred between fights. She could tell that her Team was having problems.  
  
Then came the announcement, saying that Team Urameshi had to be checked by the nurse. Lorin growled as Hiei and the Masked Fighter were trapped in the tent, unable to fight. That meant that only Kurama and Yusuke could fight. Those were not good odds.  
  
"Stupid Committee. Why can't anyone fight fair here?" she said to Botan, who was on her other side.  
  
"Because the Committee can be swayed by other things." Sakyo spoke from her left. She turned to face him.  
  
"The Committee is getting on my nerves." she ground out. He chuckled and stood.  
  
"Well, I must be going. I hope to see you all again." he bowed and left. Lorin returned to the fight. Kurama was fighting first and that meant he was fighting until he couldn't anymore. Her eyes never left that red hair. She flinched as if she was the one being struck every time Kurama was hit. Kurama lasted two full fights and part of a third. Well sort of. The last one he was unconscious, and getting beaten, so that really didn't count. She did have to admit that she liked the way that Touya fought. He was a skilled fighter, thinking, not just striking out.  
  
Yusuke's fight was short but very painful. For Bakken. Yusuke didn't care for how Bakken had beaten up Kurama. Then Yusuke moved on to Jin. Lorin again was impressed with Jin. He fought with honor and treated Yusuke as a worthy opponent. The last fighter stepped into the ring. Yusuke just had to beat one more fighter and then they could rest.  
  
The loudspeaker came on. Lorin jerked her head up. Yusuke had been disqualified. That was impossible!!! How could they win now? Hiei and the Masked Fighter were still trapped and Kuwabara was in no condition to fight at all. And Kurama. He had a Death plant in him. How could he fight? There was a long silence. The loudspeaker came on again.  
  
"The Committee has decided that due to the unusual circumstances of this round, Team Urameshi will be allowed to use their Alternate fighter." Lorin frowned. Alternate Fighter? When did they get an Alternate Fighter? The Loudspeaker sounded for a third time.  
  
"Would Lorin Nickols please report to the field immediately!" Lorin shot to her feet. That was her. How did the committee know she was there and could and would fight? No matter now. She had to get down to the filed. Lorin ran down the stairs two at a time.  
  
* * * * * 


	4. Lorin's First Kill

Wow, I wrote Chapter four faster than I thought. So, here it is. Lorin's fight with Risho. Now, this is DIFFERENT from the show. Kuwabara doesn't fight, so the whole thing will be different from the start. Please review!!  
  
Note: Any Japanese word I use will be translated at the bottom.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Yu Yu Hakusho universe.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Lorin blinked as she stepped out of the tunnel leading to the ring. She quickly moved over to Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama. She touched Kurama's shoulder, sensing his injuries. He stirred.  
  
"Do not waste your Energy Healing me. I will hold out until you win the match. Be careful. This is not a practice match with Hiei or myself. He will try to kill you." Kurama's voice wasn't more than a whisper.  
  
"I know that, Shuichi Kurama," she whispered back. "I will be careful. Don't worry about me." she said. She briefly checked Yusuke for injuries, before moving closer to the ring. She studied Risho for a moment, then started walking around the ring.  
  
"What are you doing?" Risho snarled. "Get up here so I can kill you!" Lorin kept walking. She approached the two figures lying on the ground, Jin and Touya. Jin wasn't awake, but Touya was. She knelt between the two. Touya looked at her warily.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked, his voice neutral. Lorin gave him a small smile.  
  
"To help. Nothing more." she replied.  
  
"Ningen!!" Risho called. "Come meet your death!" Lorin shifted to look at him, staying where she was.  
  
"Bakka!" she sneered. "I'm doing what you should be doing, caring about your wounded teammates. No prize is worth friendship."  
  
"Friendship?!?!? You think those weaklings are my friends? Don't be ridiculous." Risho retorted.  
  
"Just relax, Risho. Enjoy your last few minutes of life. These two are not weaklings, as you seem to think. For them to still be alive after fighting with Yusuke and Kurama, they have to be strong. They are stronger than you are."  
  
She placed a hand on Jin. He was still breathing, but barely. She pushed some of her Energy into him. He stirred and blinked his blue eyes. He looked at her confused.  
  
"Touya will explain it later." she said and turned her gaze to the Ice Master.  
  
"Do not waste your Energy on me." he stated. "I will live and despite what you boast, Risho will not be easy to beat." Lorin shook her head.  
  
"I know. But any little Energy I give you two will be made up by my anger at Risho and it will save your lives." She placed her hand on Touya and fed some Energy into him. He let a small sigh escape as the pain left him.  
  
"Both fighters please enter the ring!" the announcer called, pointedly. Lorin sighed and stood. She jumped into the ring.  
  
"Pushy, pushy. Doesn't anyone have any patience around here?" Lorin asked.  
  
"Begin!" the announcer said. Lorin took a step back, earning a chuckle from Risho.  
  
"Scared, Little Ningen?" he taunted.  
  
"No, just getting my balance." she retorted. She pulled her katana out of it's sheath and lunged at Risho. He dodged easily to the side. Lorin nodded. He had moved fast, as she had expected. He was a little quicker than she had thought he would be, but no matter. She was used to fighting with Hiei.  
  
She lunged again, calling on her speed, as Hiei had taught her. She sliced Risho's arm before he could follow her and dodge. She landed lightly on the other side. Risho smiled.  
  
"You never asked what I am the Master of." He said and leapt off the ring. Lorin frowned. What was he doing? He reached down and touched the ground. "I am a Master of Earth!" he declared. The ground seemed to swallow him for a moment, then he reappeared, covered in some kind of armor, with huge spikes.  
  
"Armor of Clay." he stated and jumped back into the ring.  
  
"You think Armor is going to help you?" Lorin sneered. She slid her katana back into it's sheath on her back. She wouldn't risk dulling the blade on that armor. She had plenty of other weapons at her disposal.  
  
Risho blurred and Lorin stood still, searching. She found him the instant before he smashed his spiky fist into her temple. She felt herself being thrown back, pain exploding in her head. She slowed her unexpected flight and hit the ring, hard. She rolled to her feet quickly, ignoring the pain. She could feel blood flowing down her face. She glared at Risho.  
  
"That was stupid. Now I'm mad." She wiped the blood away from her eyes and sent her Healing power into the wound. The blood flow stopped. He blurred again, and this time she dodged out of the way, barely. She leapt high into the air and pointed her index finger at Risho.  
  
"Spirit Gin!" she called. A burst of Energy sped at Risho. It hit him square on. His armor darkened and cracked a little but held.  
  
"Lorin has used Yusuke's Spirit Gun attack. How is this possible?" The announcer called. Lorin gave a short chuckle. How little did they know? Risho lunged and hit her in the stomach this time, cracking her ribs.  
  
She fell to the ring floor again. Again she rolled to her feet. Again she sent Healing power into her wounds. This wasn't good. She couldn't keep using her energy to heal herself. It was time to get serious. She held her hands apart and a dark ball of energy formed between them. She launched it at Risho.  
  
"Absolute Pain." she called. The idea for this attack was to cause the enemy pain,. absolute pain. This was pain that couldn't be shut off by the brain. Risho was struck and fell to one knee in pain. Lorin took a few deep breaths. She was getting tired. She should have started with a greater attack, earlier. An idea came to her.  
  
"Jagan Tie Curse!" she summoned and Risho was trapped in bands of red and blue energy. He struggled, but couldn't move. She smiled coldly. She held one hand out and Risho floated in the air. With the other she appeared to grab the air in front of Risho.  
  
"Power Drain!" she called and pulled with her other hand. Streams of red power flowed from Risho and into her hand. It flowed up her arm and was absorbed into her body. She felt better, stronger. Risho slumped against the Jagan Ties. She squeezed her hand and the Ties tightened. Large cracks appeared in Risho's armor.  
  
She slowly walked closer to him. She pulled out her katana and flicked off Risho's helmet with her blade tip. It clattered loudly in the suddenly silent stadium. She could see fear in his eyes as he realized that she was going to kill him. He tried to struggle, summon his power, anything. Nothing worked.  
  
"You took more of my energy than I wanted to use in this fight," she said, cold. Her voice was heard through out the stadium. "So, I think I will take yours." She grabbed the air again and pulled.  
  
"Power Drain!" More red energy flowed into her. Risho screamed in pain. Lorin glowed red before absorbing all his power.  
  
"I cannot stand you," she continued, hearing her voice echo in the speakers. Her voice was hard. "I cannot stand cheaters. You are dishonorable and traitorous. You turned your back on your teammates. I am your judge, jury, and executioner. I find you guilty of all counts. I sentence you to death." she lifted her blade. "Meet your death!" She plunged the blade into Risho's chest. Blood splattered her face and soaked her white shirt.  
  
She withdrew the katana. It too was covered in Risho's blood. She released the Jagan ties and the dead body hit the ring floor with a sickening thud. Lorin looked at her blade, then down at Risho. She lifted the katana to the sky and laughed. Laughed at this Fool! Yes, she had misjudged the spending of her Energy, but there was never any doubt that she would beat him.  
  
She saluted Jin and Touya and turned toward her own Team. She saw that Hiei and the Masked Fighter had been released and were standing with the others. Hiei nodded his approval and gifted her with a tight smile. She knelt next to Kurama. He touched some of the blood on her face.  
  
"Well fought." he said. There was an odd tone in his voice and she thought she saw flecks of gold in his eyes. Man, she must be tired if she's imagining things. "Thanks." she said. "Let's get you and the others back to your rooms. You deserve a day of rest." Kurama stood, with Lorin's help and the whole Team left the stadium, Lorin's blade still dripping Risho's blood.  
  
* * * *  
  
Ningen- human Bakka- Idiot, moron 


End file.
